The present invention relates to an exerciser device and, more particularly, to an exerciser device including handles with springs to provide muscle strength training of various muscles on different parts of a human body through shouldering and manual operations.
A conventional rod-like exerciser includes a tension spring attached between two handles. A user can hold the two handles with both hands and move the two handles toward each other to thereby bend the tension spring. The bending deformation and the resilient returning force of the tension spring squeeze the muscles of the wrists, arms, chest, and abdomen to achieve an exercising effect. However, the conventional rod-like exerciser cannot exercise the muscles on the back and shoulders. Exercise of the muscles on the back and shoulders can only be trained by various weight lifting devices that occupy a considerable space, that are expensive and, thus, that are not suitable for ordinary families.
Thus, a need exists for a novel exerciser device that mitigates and/or obviates the above drawbacks.